icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brendan Perlini
| birth_place = Guildford, England, United Kingdom | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 3 | weight_lb = 211 | position = Left wing | shoots = Left | league = NHL | team = Chicago Blackhawks | former_teams = Arizona Coyotes | ntl_team = | draft = 12th overall | draft_year = 2014 | draft_team = Arizona Coyotes | career_start = 2015 | career_end = }} Brendan Perlini (born April 27, 1996) is an English-born Canadian ice hockey forward for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Perlini was selected by the Arizona Coyotes in the first round (12th overall) of the 2014 NHL Entry Draft. Born in the United Kingdom, where his father, Fred Perlini, played ice hockey, Perlini grew up there before returning to Canada with his family in 2007. He spent four seasons in the major junior Ontario Hockey League (OHL), and made his NHL debut with the Coyotes in 2016. Internationally Perlini has played for the Canadian national junior team, and won a bronze medal at the 2014 World Under-18 Championship. Playing career Perlini was drafted by the Barrie Colts 16th overall in the 2012 OHL Priority Selection, and began the 2012–13 OHL season with the Colts. After 32 games there, where he recorded one goal and one assist, Perlini was traded to the Niagara IceDogs. During the 2013–14 season he was recognized for his outstanding play when he was chosen to compete in the 2014 CHL Top Prospects Game. He was drafted by the Arizona Coyotes 12th overall in the 2014 NHL Entry Draft. On July 19, 2014, he was signed to a three-year entry level contract with the Coyotes. Perlini began the 2016–17 season with the Tucson Roadrunners, the Coyotes' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate. After 16 games with the Roadrunners, he was recalled to the Coyotes. At the time Perlini was tied for the AHL lead in goals scored, with 11, and was the AHL Rookie of the Month for November. He made his NHL debut on December 5, 2016, against the Columbus Blue Jackets. His first goal came on December 10, against Pekka Rinne of the Nashville Predators. During the 2018–19 season, on November 25, 2018, Perlini and Dylan Strome were traded by the Coyotes to the Chicago Blackhawks in exchange for Nick Schmaltz. Personal life Perlini was born in the United Kingdom, while his father, Fred Perlini, was playing ice hockey. His father, who was drafted by the Toronto Maple Leafs in the 1980 NHL Entry Draft and played eight games for them, had spent the majority of his career in the AHL before continuing in the United Kingdom. After he retired from playing in 1997, Fred took up a coaching position with the Guildford Flames, and returned to Canada with his family in 2007, moving to Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario. His older brother, Brett, was selected in the seventh round of the 2010 NHL Entry Draft by the Anaheim Ducks and has played in the ECHL. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs Canada }} International References External links * Category:Born in 1996 Category:Arizona Coyotes draft picks Category:Arizona Coyotes players Category:Barrie Colts players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Niagara IceDogs players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:Tucson Roadrunners players